japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Amana
Amana (アマナ) was a infamous game player on Greed Island, and is part of Team Asta. Background Amana and her other team mates were fairly advanced in the Greed Arc game, as they collected 71 specified slot cards by the time they decided to cooperate with Gon and Killua. Personality Amana was mostly described as being very quiet, as well as being observant, and quick to deducing conditions to acquire certain cards within the game. Appearance :1999 She has brown hair, and brown eyes. She covers the right side of her face with a bang, and she wears a grey tan top. It's unknown what pants she wore. :2011 She has black hair, and brown eyes. She covers the right side of her with a square cut, and wears a light blue tan top. It's unknown what pants she wore. Abilities Gon's team estimated her to be too weak to defeat Razor's convicts, as it turned out to be the case. Amana was also unable to see the Pirate boxer's warping uppercut. Nen Due to being able to access Greed Island, Amana is capable of utilizing Nen. Hunter X Hunter (Anime) Greed Island Arc Amana, a member of Team Asta attends a meeting of 15 players formed by Kazsule in order to stop the Bombers from finishing the game. As the meeting escalates Amana's leader Asta gets into a heated argument with a member of Gon's team, Killua. Amana and her team member Manheim stop the argument by offering two S-Rank cards in exchange for information on the Bomber's abilities. When it's decided the newly formed alliance would hunt the "Plot of Beach" card, Amana uses a "Guidepost" card to find it's location, that being Soufrabi and then an "Accompany" is used to transport them to there. Arriving at Soufrabi, Kazsule instructs how to acquire an SS-Rank card and the alliance members split up into small teams to go around the town to acquire information on the "Plot of Beach" card. It's found out by a woman NPC that Razor and his Fourteen Devils, a group of pirates who rule over the city and will tell them how to locate the card if they drive the pirates out of town. Amana deduces that the NPC woman only details this information due to certain conditions that were met, those being 15 players enter the town using an "Accompany" card. The alliance members are then lead to the pirates base in the town and are challenged by the pirate Bopobo to a Sumo Wrestling match and Killua manages to beat him. So the group are lead to Razor's lighthouse base, there they are challenged by the pirates in a series of 8 trials,3 but they fail them all. Seeing that there's no possible way for the Bombers to collect the "Plot of Beach" card, Team Asta leave the alliance. Amana's name is mentioned in Gon's binder. After Gon and his group successfully defeated Razor and collects the rare card, they were contacted by Genthru and mentions that Amana and the rest of the group who first join Gon, Killua, Biscuit, and Goreinu in an attempt to collect the rare card "Plot of Beach" were murdered by the Bombers. Quotes *Don't give up hope Relationships 'Gon Freecss' 'Killua Zoldyck' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' Trivia *It's unknown who voiced her in the English version of the 1999 anime or if she ever was voiced in the 1999 anime. * Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Yuka Nagayoshi (1999 series), Megumi Toda (2011 series) *'English' : ??? (1999 series), Faye Mata (2011 series) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females